YeWook Please stay there Squel
by Kim Jung Min
Summary: 'apakah aku boleh menyusulmu'-Yesung. hwahahaha halo lagiiii aku bikin squelnya karena permintaan readers hehehe. RnR ya, maaf kalo summarynya Gaje hahaha
1. Chapter 1

Squel YeWook fanfiction Please stay there

Couple: Ryeowook and Yesung.

Pemain sampingan: Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Leeteuk, Eunhyuk, dan Donghae.

Author ngikutin keinginan para readers untuk mempertemukan mereka berdua dengan cara Yesung nyusul Wookie, walau gak rela bikin Yesung mati tapi tetep aja sebagai author yang tumben baik makanya aku buatin ^^ gomawo chingu… \(^_^)/

3 tahun setelah kepergian Wookie.

Yesung P.O.V

"apa aku boleh menyusulmu Wookie? Apa aku boleh?" aku bertanya di depan makam Wookie, kutaruh mawar putih di atas makam itu.

"aku sangat merindukanmu, bolehkah Wookie? Apa boleh? Aku ingin bersamamu, sungguh aku tak bernyawa karena kau tak ada di sana lagi. Aku mohon, kembalilah Wookie." Kubiarkan diriku sendiri menangis. Sekarang tepat pukul enam sore. Sebenarnya aku sudah harus pulang, tapi aku sangat merindukannya, aku tak bisa meninggalkannya.

'Yesung oppa pulang saja, jangan khawatirkan aku' suara pelan terbawa angin aku dengar. Begitu lembut.

"Wookie, sebelum pulang, bolehkah aku bernyanyi untukmu?" tanyaku ke udara kosong.

Aku pun mulai bernyanyi.

_Nan sumeul swil su obseoyo  
Kireul ilheo beoryeotjyo_

_Nae kieoki maemalra beoryeoseo_

_Geureondedo geudaen taeyeonhi ahmu sanggwan obketjyo_

_Majimak ilkeorago aeseo kkeonaejyo_

_Mianhae chongmal mianhae_  
_Yi malchochado mianhae_  
_Chamsimyeon urin modu ilke dwildenikka_

_Sarang cham apeuda neomu ahpeuda_

_Swimeobsi nal utkehago ggeuteobsi nareul ulrinta_

_Sarang cham uhseumta chongmal duryeomta_  
_Jebal yije geuman ggumeul ggaeke haejwoseumyeon johketda_

_Itjima jebal itjima  
Geureon keojitmaldo gwaenchanha  
Chamsimyeon urin modu ilke dwildenikka_

_Sarang cham apeuda neomu ahpeuda_  
_Swimeobsi nal utkehago ggeuteobsi nareul ulrinda_  
_Sarang cham uhseumta chongmal duryeomta_  
_Jebal yije geuman ggumeul ggaeke haejwoseumyeon johketda_

_Geuriwo ne yireumil bureulddaemada_  
_Keomyi nal mankeum ddeolryeoul mankeum saranghaeseotdago_

_Mitgosipta_  
_Kaseumyi meomchunta_  
_Nunmulyi chanda_

_Swimeobsi nal utkehago ggeuteobsi nareul ulrinda_  
_Sarang cham uhseumta chongmal duryeomta_  
_Jebal yije geuman ggumeul ggaeke haejwiseumyeon johketda_

"selamat malam Wookie, saranghae." Kata Yesung lalu pergi.

-dikamar Yesung 20:00-

"argh, kepalaku… kenapa sih sakit banget?" gumamku sambil memegangi kepalaku.

Sudah beberapa bulan ini aku menderita kesakitan tepat di kepalaku. Rasanya seperti ditusuk-tusuk.

"Chagiya~ kamu kenapa? Kok teriak-teriak sih ?" Tanya Eommaku dari lantai bawah.

"ani Eomma gwenchana." Kataku. Sungguh bohong itu tidak menyenangkan.

Aku harus segera ke dokter. Apapun yang terjadi, besok harus ke dokter.

-skip time-

"ya hyung! Mau kemana?" Tanya seorang namja kepadaku.

"eh? Aku mau ke dokter dulu." Jawabku.

"hmm, hyung sakit? Aku anterin ya?" ajaknya sambil berjalan kearah bangku kelas yang aku duduki.

"gak usah, mending kamu anter Minnie aja, aku bisa sendiri kok." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"yakin nih hyung? Yaudah deh, Minnie nuna di mana?" tanyanya.

"di kelas musih Kyu." Jawabku.

"oke hyung, bye~" katanya sambil melambai sebentar lalu berjalan keluar dari kelasku.

-di rumah sakit-

"maaf Yesung-ssi, saya rasa anda lebih baik di operasi, memang tumormu belum ganas, tapi agar tidak mengganggu lebih baik dioperasi." Kata dokter di hadapanku.

Benar aku baru check up dan ternyata aku mengidap tumor otak, masih stadium awal sih tapi sudah menggangguku. Sangat mengganggu.

"biayanya berapa?" tanyaku.

"kurang lebih 5000 dollar." Katanya.

Baiklah aku salah pilihan malah check up di rumah sakit berstandar internasional. Seharusnya di tempat biasa saja.

"hmm, akan saya pertimbangkan dok." Kataku. Sebenarnya aku ingin mati saja, bagaimanapun juga ini akan membantuku bertemu Wookie secepatnya.

Aku pun berjalan keluar dari ruang dokter itu.

'Apa lebih baik aku coba operasi dulu ya?' batinku. 'Wookie apa pendapatmu?' aku melangkahkan kakiku ke makam, walaupun jauh aku tak peduli.

"Wookie chagi, bagaimana ini, apa aku operasi saja?" tanyaku ke makam itu.

"aku ingin menyusulmu Wookie chagi." Kataku lagi.

"kau dengat kan Wookie, aku ingin bersamamu, kalau aku gak operasi, kemungkinan besar hanya butuh waktu 6 bulan untuk menyusulmu." Kataku.

'jangan begitu oppa, berjuanglah untuk tetap hidup' angin lagi bicara.

"aku mau menyusulmu Wookie-ya, izinkan aku."

**TBC**

Hehehe maaf author potong, kalian pasti penasaran apa yang akan Yesung pilih, memang akhirnya sih bakal ketemu tapi masalah operasinya gimana hayooo? Coba tebak… *author ganggu aja dehh ayolah lanjutinnnnn…. **bayarannya mana? :p. #plaaaaak

Author sengaja potong biar pada penasaran hahahaha. Tunggu aja yaaaaaa ^^

RnR dooong biar dilanjutin hahaha ^^

Gaje ya? Piss ah… gomawo~


	2. Chapter 2

Squel YeWook fanfiction Please stay there

Couple: Ryeowook and Yesung.

Pemain sampingan: Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Leeteuk, Eunhyuk, dan Donghae.

Maaf bikin nunggu, sebenernya udah selesai dari kemarin tapi author pengen liat apa reaksi kalian para readers… #dihajar readers. Piss ah ^^v *senyum pabbo* author gak tega lanjutinnya hueeeee #Yesung: sabar ya thor… *meluk author #plaaak ditajong clouds n readers hahahaha. Udah ah dari pada banyak bacot mari kita lanjutkan.

Happy Reading ^^

Author P.O.V

Kriiing~ alarm dari sebuah handphone berbunyi nyaring.

"omeo… aw… kepalaku." Erang namja berambut hitam yang baru bangun dari tidurnya. Tidak lain tidak bukan ini lah si kepala besar #plaaakk maksudku Yesung.

Sudah tiga bulan semenjak keputusannya untuk tidak mengoperasi tumornya, walaupun akhirnya kepalanya semakin sakit ia sudah membulatkan tekad untuk menyusul Ryeowook. #readers salah hahaha *senyum evil :p #plakkk. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun dan Minnie pacarnya sudah tau penyakit Yesung karena akhirnya ia putuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya.

"chagi, ayo makan. Nanti kamu terlambat ke kampus loh." Kata seorang Yeoja dari lantai bawah rumah Yesung.

"ne eomma, aku mandi dulu." Katanya lalu menyeret langkahnya ke kamar mandi.

'apa aku periksa ke dokter lagi aja ya?' pikir Yesung saat mandi. 'aissh, aku minta antar saja lah sama si Kyu, rasanya gak akan sanggup berangkat sendiri. Nanti hasil check upnya kalo parah gimana ya? Apa aku kasih tau eomma aja? Aishhh pusing.' Pikir Yesung lagi.

Setelah ia mandi ia segera beranjak ke kamar dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke kampus. Ia pun segera turun ke ruang makan.

"ini dimakan yang banyak ya chagi." Kata Eommanya.

Eommanya tersenyum sambil memberikan nasi dan lauknya ke piring Yesung.

'eomma, kalau kau tahu aku akan meninggalkanmu menyusul appa dan Ryeowook akankah kau masih tersenyum begitu?' pikir Yesung.

"eomma, gimana kalo aku tiba-tiba ninggalin eomma?" Tanya Yesung sambil tersenyum.

"maksudmu apa chagiya?" tanyanya sambil mengelus sayang kepala Yesung. "eh kok ada benjolan di sini?" Tanya eommanya begitu merasa ada benjolan di kepala anaknya.

"eh…eo..eomma gak apa-apa kok. Cuma kejeduk." Dalih Yesung.

"kok bisa sih kamu ini." Kata Eommanya sama sekali tidak curiga.

"yaudah eomma aku berangkat dulu ya." Kata Yesung.

"ne hati-hati ya." Kata eommanya.

-skip time-

Kring~ bell istirahat sekolah.

"Kyu, kamu mau kan nemenin aku ke rumah sakit? Aku mau check up." Kata Yesung sambil tersenyum.

"hyung, kenapa gak operasi aja sih?" tanyanya.

"mian, aku kan mau ketemu chagiku secepetnya." Jawab Yesung.

Kyuhyun menghela napas. "oke hyung aku anterin." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"makasih ya kau dongsaengku yang paling baik." Kata Yesung sambil tersenyum senang.

"tapi aku ajak Minnie ya?" tanyanya.

"ne~" jawab Yesung.

-skip time-

_"jadi harus operasi dok?" Tanya Kyuhyun. _

_"ya, tapi kemungkinan bisa sembuh juga hanya sedikit, mengingat tumornya sudah mulai ganas, lebih baik jika anda masih ada orang tua-mingingat bahwa anda masih kuliah- segera izin, kami dapat melakukan operasi secepatnya ya, Yesung-ssi?" Tanya dokter sambil menatap Yesung._

_"hmm, saya akan coba bilang dulu." Kata Yesung. _

Percakapan tadi terngiang terus di kepala Yesung. 'kenapa harus disaranin operasi kalau kemungkinannya juga hanya sedikit, apa kau merasakan kesakitanku chagiya? Kita sama kan? Sama-sama mempunyai penyakit mematikan? Tenang tidak lama lagi aku akan menyusulmu.' Batin Yesung.

'tidak oppa, operasi saja, aku mohon.' Lirih angin yang berhembus di taman rumah sakit itu.

DUKK

Sebuah bola mengenai dengkul Yesung.

"mianhamnida, Hae gak cengaja…" kata seorang anak kecil yang mengambil bola itu. Sepertinya dia seorang pasien rumah sakit ini melihat pakaiannya.

"gak apa-apa kok adik kecil." Kata Yesung sambil tersenyum.

"ih… hyung manis, cama kayak nuna yang biacanya duduk di cini ngeliatin aku cama unyuk main… tapi dia pegi, hmm kalo gak calah 3 taun lalu." Kata anak itu.

DEGH.

"e-eh? Tiga tahun lalu ? siapa maksudnya? apa dia Wookie?" Tanya Yesung bertubi-tubi.

"eh, hyung kenal ya? Iya namanya Wookie nuna, dia celing nemenin aku cama unyuk main bola. Namaku Donghae, dan itu Eunhyuk." Katanya sambil menunjuk seorang namja kecil yang sedang berdiri memandangi mereka.

"unyuuuk~! cini aja." Panggil Donghae.

"ne~" kata Eunhyuk lalu menghampiri mereka.

"nah ini si unyuk." Kata Donghae kepada Yesung.

"oh~ kalian kenal Wookie-ya dari mana?" Tanya Yesung penasaran.

"dia kan nuna kita, selama beberapa bulan dia nemenin kita di sini, tapi akhirnya dia ninggalin kita." Kata Eunhyuk lancar, tidak seperti Donghae.

"oh… hmm kalian lagi main bola ya? Hyung ikutan dong." Kata Yesung sambil tersenyum manis, entah apa yang mendorongnya.

"oke, ayo hyung." Jawab kedua bocah itu kompak.

Beberapa lama mereka bermain di taman rumah sakit itu.

"DONGHAEEEEEE!" teriak Eunhyuk saat melihat Donghae jatuh pingsan, ia juga mimisan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yesung melihat Eunhyuk teriak. Yesung segera menghampiri Donghae lalu menatapnya.

"Hyuk, kamu jaga Donghae dulu ya biar hyung panggil dokter." Kata Yesung sambil menggendong Donghae dan menidurkannya di kursi taman.

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Donghae, jangan tinggalin Unyuk sendiri…hiks." Eunhyuk mulai terisak sambil memegang tangan Donghae.

Yesung segera berlari ke arah koridor rumah sakit.

"Sus, itu ada anak kecil pingsan, namanya Donghae." Kata Yesung ketika melihat seorang suster lewat di depannya.

"ah ne~" katanya lalu mengikuti Yesung.

"ini sus anaknya, tolong bantu dia, aku mohon." Kata Yesung sambil menunjuk Donghae.

"ne~." jawab sang suster.

"tolong dia… aishh kepalaku." Gumam Yesung saat kepalanya terasa sakit lagi. Tapi kali ini lebih parah.

"tuan…" kata sang suster sebelum Yesung jatuh pingsan.

Yesung P.O.V

"Hyung…" bisikan halus di telingku membuatku membuka mata perlahan-lahan.

"Chagi… kau sudah bangun." Sapa seorang yeoja yang sudah berumur.

"Eomma? Kenapa eomma di sini?" tanyaku. Aku juga menoleh ke sampingku sudah ada Eunhyuk dan Donghae di sana menetapku khawatir.

"Kenapa kamu gak bilang kamu punya tumor?" kata Eomma dengan tatapan khawatir.

DEGH…

"eomma, eomma tahu dari mana?" tanyaku bodoh.

"kau sudah pingsan selama 3 hari chagi… penyakitmu sangat parah, kenapa kamu gak mau operasi sih?" Tanya Eommaku lagi, kali ini matanya sudah meneteskan permata bening yang berupa cairan –oppa bilang aja air mata susah amat =.=-

"eomma, mianhae…" kataku tak tau mau bicara apa lagi.

Eomma mendekat ke arahku dan langsung memelukku erat. Aku tahu cepat atau lambat eomma akan tahu tapi aku gak mau membebaninya dengan masalah penyakitku.

"Gwenchana chagiya~ yang penting sekarang kamu operasi ya?" Tanya eomma.

"tapi eomma, harga operasinya kan mahal banget." Kataku.

"gak apa-apa chagiya~ semuanya dibiayayai Kyuhyun." Kata eommaku.

CKLEEK

"Hyung sudah sadar, syukur lah." Kata seorang namja tinggi yang menghampiriku setelah membuka pelan kamar rumah sakit yang ditempatiku.

"Kyuhyun, kenapa kamu tiba-tiba kamu membiayai operasiku?" tanyaku langsung.

"hehehehe~" hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir namja berambut sedikit ikal itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"aish, jawab pertanyaanku babbo!" kataku kesal.

"Ya hyung, aku gak mau kau mati lah." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menatapku.

Jelas aku melihat ketulusan di matanya. Aku ingin segera menyusul Wookie tapi kalau begini pun rasanya aku bingung sendiri. 3 bulan lagi atau mungkin lebih cepat kemungkinan besar aku akan meninggal.

"Sudah siap operasi?" Tanya seorang dokter yang baru saja masuk ke kamarku. Aku hanya menatapnya bingung sendiri mau jawab apa.

**CUT**

**Annyeong chingu~ masih penasaran yaaa? Sabar yaaaa….*gebukin author. Kebetulan aku rada sibuk jadi baru bisa update sekarang heheheAyooo tebak Yesung operasi gaak?**

**Sedikit bocoran untuk chap 3 yaa:**

**Yesung P.O.V**

"mianhae tuan, tumor anda terlalu ganas." Kata sang Dokter.

"Lakukan apa saja dok…hiks… asak anakku selamat." Kata Eomma.

"eomma, gak apa-apa kok." Kataku. Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa memberitahu eommaku tentang kenapa aku ingin mati tapi apa boleh buat.

**Hehehe segitu aja yaaa.**

**Balesan untuk Reviewnya :**

**Cloud3024: hahaha sebenarnya author gak tega bikin oppaku ini tumor tapi mau diapain lagi coba… huuft**

**Operasi gak yaa? Coba tebak. Jawabannya ada di chap selanjutnya.**

**Ini udah dilanjutin.**

**Ddhanifa aaolfa: mian yaaa… author lagi iseng#plaaak.**

**Ehehehehe in progress kok fanficnya YeWook yg happy ending. **

**Yeowookieyeoja: hahaha aku ngikutin saran kamu niih **

**Ne cheonma~ hmmm pasti di lanjutin kok tenang aja ^^ ni buktinya.**

***tapi masih gantung thor. **

****sengajaaaa~ #plaaak.**

**Lya Clouds: ahahaha pasti nyusul siih pastiii itu mah ^^**

**Gomawo ya semuanya RnR lagi yaa… **

**Tunggu chap selanjutnya ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Squel YeWook fanfiction Please stay there

Couple: Ryeowook and Yesung.

Pemain sampingan: Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Leeteuk, Eunhyuk, dan Donghae.

Hai lagi~ udah ah author gak banyak bacot oke? Kita langsung mulai saja.

*Yesung:tumben thor… *Author: karena kau bentar lagi mati jangan banyak ribut ya~ *yesung: aishh itu kan di ffnya author aja. *author: udah-udah ayo mulai. ^^

Author P.O.V

"sudah siap operasi?" Tanya dokter yang baru saja memasuki kamar Yesung. Yesung menatap dokter itu panic tapi kemudian sedikit mereda. Ia menarik nafas panjang.

"Eomma, apa aku harus operasi?" Tanya Yesung kepada eommanya.

"ne chagi, wajib." Kata Eommanya.

"hm… bailah dok aku ikut operasi saja." Kata Yesung. Sebenarnya perasaanya tidak jelas antara ingin operasi atau tidak.

'_baguslah oppa, kau mengambil keputusan yang tepat._' Suara angin kepada Yesung. Yesung pun hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"baiklah segera bersiap, setengah jam lagi kita operasi, anda hanya tinggal ganti pakaian yang akan diantarkan suster sebentar lagi. Saya permisi dulu." Kata sang dokter lagi lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"ye! Hyung bental lagi cembuh~" kata Donghae senang.

"ya nih hyung, bentar lagi sembuh yeee…" kata Eunhyuk ikutan.

Yesung menoleh kesamping menatap para dongsaeng lucu itu sambil tersenyum tipis dan mengacak rambut mereka.

Yesung P.O.V

'Ruangan ini begitu dingin dan mengerikan… disana-sini peralatan operasi.' Batinku saat memasuki ruangan itu. Diatas kepalaku sudah ada lampu besar yang menyala terang.

"tuan saya akan membius tuan dulu ya." Kata sang suster lalu menyuntikan obat bius di tanganku.

Perlahan semuanya kabur, cahaya dari lampu itu makin lama makin redup dan yang terahir kulihat adalah Wookie tersenyum kepadaku.

-Skip Time-

Sudah satu bulan aku keluar dari rumah sakit setelah difonis sembuh dari penyakit itu.

"Hyung, kita kunjungin Donghae sama Eunhyuk yu, Minnie ngajakin aku nih~" kata Kyuhyun kepadaku saat aku sedang merapikan buku-buku kuliahku di bangku kelas.

"ne~ aku juga rindu pada mereka." Jawabku.

"kajja hyung." Kata Kyuhyun lalu menarik tanganku. Semenjak operasi itu kami makin dekat apalagi dengan kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun lah yang membayar semua pengobatanku.

Kami pun masuk ke dalam mobilnya, aku duduk di belakang karena Minnie duduk bersama Kyuhyun di depan.

"eh, gimana kalau kita beli buah buat mereka berdua?" ajak Minnie.

"ne… bener juga tuh… ayo." Kata Kyuhyun lalu mengendarai mobil itu keluar dari parkiran kampus.

Kyuhyun menghentikan mobil tepat di samping toko buah.

"aku aja ya yang turun." Kata Minnie.

"ne~" jawab aku dan Kyuhyun kompak. Minnie pun segera turun.

"Hyung, kau benar-benar sudah baikan?" Tanya Kyu.

"tentu saja kyu, sangat baik malah." Jawabku.

"syukurlah." Kata Kyuhyun sambil memandangi yeojachingunya yang kesulitan membawa buah-buahan.

"aku bantu-."

"ani Kyu, hyung saja yang bantu." Potongku lalu turun dari mobil dan berjalan ke arah Minnie.

"sini aku bantu." Tawarku.

"ne oppa…" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Sejenak aku rasa pusing di kepalaku. Aish kenapa sakit lagi sih? Bukannya aku sudah sembuh. Perlahan kami berjalan tapi baru satu langkah keseimbanganku goyah dan mataku berat yang terakhir aku dengar adalah suara Minnie yang memanggil namaku.

Perlahan aku buka mataku, bau rumah sakit langsung menyambutku.

"Hyung udah sadar?" Tanya suara Euhyuk di sampingku.

"ne. Hyukkie, aku udah berapa lama di sini?" tanyaku.

"udah dari beberapa jam yang lalu." Kata Hyukkie. "oh iya Hyung, tadi eommanya hyung datang tapi sekarang lagi di ruangan dokter." Kata Eunhyuk lagi.

"oh, hyung mau ke sana kamu temenin hyung ya?" Ajakku.

"oke hyung." Jawabnya sambil membantuku turun dari ranjang dan membantuku memegang infusan.

Tok tok tok

Kuketuk pintu ruangan dokter.

"ne~ silahkan masuk." Kata sang dokter dari dalam. Aku pun membuka pintu, benar saja eommaku dan sang dokter sedang bertemu.

"oh, Yesung-ssi silahkan duduk." Katanya. Aku menarik tangan Eunhyuk dan mendudukannya di pahaku.

"kebetulan sekali kalau begitu, ada beberapa hal yang harus saya bicarakan." Kata sang dokter.

"ada apa dok?" tanyaku.

"sebenarnya tumormu kembali lagi." Kata sang dokter.

"mwo?" tanyaku ling lung

"ne, jeongmal mianhae." Kata sang dokter lagi.

"bukannya tumor hyung sudah sembuh ya?" Tanya Eunhyuk. Aku mengangguk menyetujuinya.

"mianhae tuan, tumor anda terlalu ganas." Kata sang Dokter.

"Lakukan apa saja dok…hiks… asak anakku selamat." Kata Eomma.

"eomma, gak apa-apa kok." Kataku. Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa memberitahu eommaku tentang kenapa aku ingin mati tapi apa boleh buat.

"jeongmal mianhae, sekarang kemungkinan anda sembuh tinggal 10% kemungkinan anda hidup juga tinggal 1 bulan lagi." Kata sang dokter.

"maldo andwae…" kata eommaku sudah menangis hebat.

"eomma gwenchana… aku bisa trima kok." Kataku memegang tangan eommaku.

"bagaimana mungkin eomma biarkan kamu ninggalin eomma chagi… appa udah gak ada, sekarang kamu mau pergi, lebih baik eomma ikut pergi juga sama kamu." Tangis eommaku lebih parah.

"ajhuma jangan nangis dong, kan masih ada aku sama Donghae. Ajhuma bisa anggep aku anak ajhuma." Kata Eunhyuk sambil memeluk eomma.

"gomawo chagiya, mulai sekarang panggil eomma saja ya?" Tanya Eommaku balas memeluk Eunhyuk.

"baiklah eomma." Katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

Syukurlah setidaknya Tuhan mengirimkan dua malaikat kecil kepada eomma aku tak perlu ragu lagi meninggalkan eomma. *author: aku gimana dong oppa hiks hiks *Yesung: sapa loe? *author:#pundung dipelukan Donghae. #plaaak.

"ya sudah, sekarang nikmati lah kehidupanmu oke?" Tanya sang dokter.

"tentu." Jawabku

-skip time-

Ini adalah hari terakhirku. Selama sebulan ini semua orang yang tahu penyakitku memperlakukanku sangat baik hingga membuatku merasa risih.

"hyung, sudah siap?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memegang dorongan pada kursi rodaku. Aku sudah mulai rapuh, kemampuanku untuk berjalan sudah hilang 3 minggu yang lalu, rambutku juga mulai rontok sehingga aku memakai kupluk untuk menutupinya. Aku juga sudah tidak bisa berbicara terlalu banyak. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering pingsan. Eommaku sudah merelakan aku dan sering menghabiskan waktu bersama kedua malaikat kecil alias Donghae dan Eunhyuk semenjak mereka berdua keluar dari rumah sakit dua minggu lalu karna sudah sembuh.

"ne… kajja." Jawabku pelan.

Niatnya hari ini aku akan mengunjungi makam Wookie untuk terakhir kalinya. Walau itu hanya fonis tapi aku rasa itu semua benar aku makin rapuh dan makin sakit.

Kyuhyun mendorong kursi rodaku ke arah parkiran mobilnya dan membantuku naik ke dalam mobil. Ia memasangkan seatbelt padaku baru masuk ke kursi pengemudi.

Tanpa banyak bicara ia mengendarai mobilnya ke daerah pemakaman Wookie. Setibanya di sana ia membantuku turun dari mobil.

"ayo hyung." Katanya sambil hendak mendudukanku di kursi roda.

"bolehkah aku coba berjalan?" tanyaku lembut.

"tapi hyung, aku takut nanti hyung jatuh." Kata Kyuhyun menatapku khawatir.

"sekali ini saja." Kataku.

"baiklah hyung." Katanya lalu membantuku turun.

Aku mencoba melangkahkan kakiku, walau berat tapi aku bisa sampai di depan makam Wookie. Aku meletakan mawar merah di atasnya lalu menatapinya.

"Wookie apa kita akan ketemu besok?" tanyaku pelan. "aku ingin bertemu denganmu, sungguh… aku bahkan tidak bisa melupakanmu." Kataku lagi.

Kyuhyun memegangi pundakku sambil tersenyum miris. Aku dapat melihat jelas ia sudah menahan air matanya.

"jemput aku ya chagi…" kataku lagi. Tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa sangat sakit. Kakiku mulai lemas dan pandanganku kabur. Lagi-lagi yang terakhir aku dengar hanya teriakan melengking dari Kyuhyun.

Aku melihat dengan jelas eommaku sedang menangisi seseorang di tempat tidurnya tapi aku tidak melihatnya dengan jelas. Aku mendekat dan berusaha mendekap eommaku tapi tanganku serasa tembus dari tubuhnya. Perlahan aku menatap sosok yang sedang ditangisi eommaku. Aku. Tuhan apa aku sudah mati? Tapi aku masih di sini, aku masih melihat garis tak beraturan di samping tubuhku.

"Chagi… eomma minta maaf. Hiks, eomma gak bisa jadi orang tua yang baik buat kamu." Katanya. Aku menangis tapi air mataku tak keluar. Yang aku lihat adalah air mata keluar dari tubuhku yang terbaring di ranjang itu.

Aku memasuki tubuhku entah bagaimana caranya. Perlahan membuka mataku dan menatap eommaku yang sedang menangis.

"eomma, tenang saja. Aku akan selalu bersamamu di hatimu eomma. Sampai kapanpun aku menyayangimu." Kataku lirih.

Terdengar bunyi panjang menandakan aku sudah tidak ada. Aku melihat beberapa orang memakai baju putih mengerubungi tempat tidurku. Tapi aku di sini, berdiri memandangi mereka, aku sudah keluar dari tubuh fisiku itu. Aku menatap keluar jendela. Aku melihat seorang yeoja berbaju putih menatapku tepat di depan jendela. 'apa ia terbang?' batinku #aish oppa pabbo. Aku tahu itu siapa. Sangat teramat tahu.

"Wookie." Lirihku sambil tersenyum kepadanya.

"Yesungie, kajja kita pergi." Katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan yang melewati jendela itu.

Aku mengangguk lalu menggenggam tangannya dan ikut bersamanya.

'eomma, Kyu, Minnie, Donghae, Kyuhyun, tenang saja. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku bersama yeoja yang aku cintai dan kalian bisa bertemu denganku suatu hari nanti, gomawo kalian telah peduli padaku. Aku menyayangi kalian lebih dari apapun.' Batinku saat melihat mereka masih mengelilingi tubuhku di ranjang itu.

"ayo oppa." Kata Wookie sambil tersenyum kepadaku dan cahaya putih pun mengelilingi kami dan kami pun meninggalkan dunia ini.

Sungguh aku tidak menyesal meninggalkan dunia ini untuk bersamamu Wookie, satu-satunya yeoja yang aku cintai.

**END **

Hahahhaha pasti gaje ya? Mianhae otakku mentok gara-gara mau nyelesein yang High School Romance FFku itu. Makanya lama updatenya.

Tidak memuaskan kah? Mian jeongmal mianhae T.T

Makasih ya Riviewnya…

Aduh aku gak sempet bales satu-satu nih tapi itu yang **Yeowookieyeoja: aku salah orang ada orang yang minta di bikinin Squel juga tapi namanya mirip sama kamu hehehehe ^^v**

Makasih bagi yang mau baca FF Gaje yang alurnya kecepetan ini ya~ hehehehe… annyeong ^^ *deepbow bareng SuJu


End file.
